


Flight of Balloons

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Accidental kisses, Balloons, M/M, The miniatures are light enough to be lifted by balloons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry brings balloons to the museum. Jedediah and Octavius get into some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Balloons

Larry realised that it had been a bad idea to buy helium balloons for the party the museum was having. Especially when there were two miniatures that were rather adventurous, and could easily be carried away by a single balloon. 

The realisation came when he saw the pair, clinging to the string, floating up to the high ceiling. 

The two tried yelling out for help, but the music playing was too loud for them to be heard over, so by the time the night guard did notice them, they were too high up to catch, and so they were precariously dangling from a great height. 

While Larry and a few of the other exhibits planned a way to get the pair down safely, the two were conversing, trying to keep their minds off of their impending doom.

“If anyone were too look up right now, they’d see up your skirt, Toga-boy.” Jedediah teased lightheartedly. 

Octavius was higher up the string, and had too look down at the cowboy. 

“Unlike most Romans, I do actually wear something underneath. Practicality.” 

The blond couldn’t resist checking, and saw the light coloured shorts beneath the skirt. They blended with the Roman’s skin tone rather well, so one wouldn’t notice them unless you were looking for them. 

After a few minutes, a playful back-and-fourth banter going on between the pair, Jedediah’s neck was beginning to ache, so he started to climb the string, so that he was basically face-to-face with the Roman general. 

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

By this time, Larry and the others had come up with an idea to get them down. A ladder had been found, and the night guard would climb up it, and attempt to grab the end of the string, lowering the balloon to the floor. 

There was a slight issue with this plan though; Larry’s arms, and the ladder, weren’t quite long enough to grasp the end of the string. 

Instead, he stretched as far as he cold, and just managed to knock the string slightly. 

The movement of the string caused the pair to be knocked slightly. And into each other. Heads, having been at the same heights, and therefore lips, connected, and Jed couldn’t determine if the amazing feeling he felt from the kiss could overpower the pain in his forehead from the clash. The incredible feeling won. 

Luckily, all throughout this, the pair still were able to hold onto the string, so didn’t fall to their imminent deaths. 

After a few more seconds of struggling, Larry caught hold of the string, just as the two miniatures pulled away from each other. 

Some fiddling, and they pair were safely back on the reception’s desk. They were standing extremely close together, holding each other’s hands discreetly behind their backs. 

“That was fun!” Jedediah cheered, but Octavius looked slightly unwell. 

“Part of that experience I most definitely would not like to repeat.” 

Larry rolled his eyes at the pair, and mentally noted that he should never bring balloons to the museum again. Just to be safe.


End file.
